


Jeorge and Kris's honeymoon

by queen_historia_reiss



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Smut, NSFW, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_historia_reiss/pseuds/queen_historia_reiss
Summary: ok so i love jeorge like a lot and this took me a week to finish so enjoy





	Jeorge and Kris's honeymoon

Jeorge's eyes darted across Kris's body from her creamy but scared skin to the contrasting white lingerie that was previously hidden under the long-forgotten nightgown on the floor.

"Oh gods is it that bad?" she asked in a squeaky voice, blush evident on her face.

"NO-i mean-gods you're beautiful" he panicked his dress shirt was opened slightly, and the coat was draped over the back of the chair he was sitting in.Kris brought her hands to her face in embarrassment, but Jeorge was quick to pry them off and place a kiss on her magenta lips  
When they parted she gave him a smile before bringing him into another kiss.

"May I touch you?he asked looking into her blue eyes for any sign that he should stop. She nodded before kissing him again.His hand trailed down her face before landing on her cheek. She leaned into the touch of her lover's hand.In his eyes held the look of complete adoration.

His hand inched down to her left breast and squeezed gently. She let out a sigh in between the kiss.His hands grasped the clasp behind her back and undid it. Her mounds fell from their entrapment, topped with a pebbled nipple, and surrounded by soft skin

They kissed again this time Kris pulled Jeorge towards the bed in her chambers. Her knees hit the mattress and theY fall, still connected at the lips.She moves up the mattress trying to get comfortable, while Jeorge unbuttons his shirt while crawling on top of her.his fingers intertwined with the fabric of her panties, before pulling them down her muscular thighs.She instinctively closed her legs but he pushed them open.he saw her essence dripping from her nether lips, which were the same color as the pebbled peaks of her breasts. She keened when his thumb started tracing shapes on her clit, his pants becoming unbearably tight

"Should I keep going or do you want me to stop?" he asked seductively.  
"Please don't stop-ohhhh Jeorge!" she moaned softly as he pushed his index finger into her tight, wet pussy, thrusting it gently and slowly as his thumb resumed the teasing of her clit.In just a few short moments she began to pant.He added another digit and sped up his thumb on her bud.

"Oh Jeorge, please!" she gasped as he withdrew his hand to take his trousers off. He was quite large and thick, and his hairs were trimmed neatly. He climbed on top of her kissing her gently while his arm settled above her head, putting his weight on it.  
He took his cock and stroked it with his hand wettened by her slick then lead the appendage towards her opening, and poked at it wanting entrance.His head nuzzles in the crook of her neck, and she left out a sigh when his lips found her neck.He drank up her delicious sounds like a nice red after a hard day's work.She was only egging him on further

 

When he finally sank into her clench she whimpered softly and he rose to kiss her soft lips.  
"Am I hurting you, love"

"No keep going, please" she whimpered

"I love you. I love you so much" he kissed her again, cradling her head.Then he started to move looking for that spot that made her tick, once he found it he focused on pleasing her.She moaned out his name when she came and he followed shortly after cumming inside her.  
"Do you need a glass of water?" he asked, and she shook her head.He left to go to the bathroom. Before he came back into the room with a wet washcloth.He began to clean her up although the sight of his lover still reeling from her orgasm, with his cum dripping from her folds was such an arousing sight to behold.He deposited the washcloth in the bathroom then climbed into bed with his wife, whispering sweet nothings in her ear while he held her close.


End file.
